


Until Next Time

by SHIELDRomanoffMay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: #General Danvers Week #Fuck I'm late #I think its techincally over, #I'm going to keep writing., F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIELDRomanoffMay/pseuds/SHIELDRomanoffMay





	Until Next Time

Day 2- Teachers Au

 

Astra sighed as she rubbed her temples, a headache was forming behind them. It had been an incredibly rough school year. She had been forced in to the position of Department head, she had lost one of her best teachers to a tragic accident, the students were failing because of a lack of doing work and honestly, really honestly she was tired. She had been interviewing new teachers for the last three hours and none of them were qualified.

 

She glanced down at her watch and found it was well after five. She stood grabbing her Nalgene bottle and headed out in the hallway determined to get some water. She smiled when she saw the light on in the art room.

Alex was still here. She quickly filled her bottle and leaned on the doorway. Alex was sitting over the pottery wheel making something with clay. Astra smiled at the thought, it was like _Ghost_ except Alex was very much alive and they were not lovers and at the moment Alex was not behind her guiding her hands though she wouldn’t mind.. Shaking her head to rid herself to her thoughts, Alex looked up almost sensing the presence of eyes on her and a smile broke out over her features.

 

“Dr… I mean Astra, why are you working so late?”

 

“Just working to hire new teachers as usual. We lost some good ones this year.”

 

Alex being the art department head scoffed.

 

“Yes well. I share your pain this is the first time In a long time; I’ve had a chance to really do anything art related. Paper work is a mile high.”

 

Astra chuckled as Alex turned her concentration back to what she was doing. It struck her that even though she and Alex had been working at the school for a long time but they did not really know each other.

 

“Alex have you eaten? “

Alex shook her head.

 

“ I haven’t, I have about ten more minutes on this pot and then I would love to join you for dinner.” Realizing her assumption to late Alex immediately backtracked. “I mean that is, if that’s what you intended.”

Astra chuckled.

 

“It is. I know this place with good food and good drinks and I realize we don’t know each other all that well.”

 

Alex chuckled and smiled at Astra.

 

“Ten minutes.”

 

Astra nodded.

 

“I’ll gather my things and meet you back here in that time.”

 

Astra walked down the darkened hallway and gathered her things together. She was happy about this. She had been gathering the courage to do this. Her heart fluttered. She sighed as she gathered her things, was she actually ready for this? Was she ready to move on? Non had been a misunderstanding, he had been abusive and cruel, he had been a part of her life that she had missed for a long time. He had been good when he was good and bad when it was awful. Worse than bad at times. Now she was free, she had been taken out of a life that was bad and she was happy now. She had a chance now.

 

Alex knocked on her door.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Yeah I am.”

 

“Well come on then.”

 

Astra led Alex to her car and opened the door for Alex, closing it behind her and putting her bag in the back.

 

Alex raised an eyebrow.

 

“So Chivalry isn’t dead huh?”

Astra chuckled.

 

“No its not. “

 

Alex chuckled.

 

“well good to know. “  


“Where are we going?”

 

“A little Oceanside bistro. I hope you like fish and chowder and other things.”

 

Alex nodded.

 

“I do. Astra if you were to pick just one book as your favorite what would it be?”

 

“Just one?

 

Alex laughed at the teasing tone

 

“OK how about in fiction?”

 

“The Great Divorce by C.S Lewis. Or The Ball and the Cross by Chesterton.”

 

“Interesting choices.”

 

“ They are for today. My book choices chance as life suits.”

 

Alex chuckled softly.

 

“And you? Favorite artist?”

 

“Just one?”

 

Astra laughed at the cheeky response.

 

“Michelangelo for sculpture and Monet is one of my favorites as well.”

 

“Also good choices. Have you seen ‘The Crouching Boy’?”

 

“I have not. I’ve always wanted to.”  


“ Its beautiful, you can see the chisel marks. It sin St Petersburg in the Ponchenaut. I went when I graduated from high school, it was one of the best experiences I’ve had. It instilled in me a love for literature and is probably when I decided I wanted to be a teacher.”

 

“Tell me about St Petersburg?”

 

Astra smiled.

 

“St Petersburg is a city that is partially built on water. There are several canals that make the city just beautiful. I remember seeing a sunset over the water and it was absolutely stunning, It had a few moments of the world being right where I needed it to be. “

 

“It sounds beautiful.”

 

“It was.”

 

They reached the restaurant and Astra stepped out and opened the door. Alex smiled and took the offered arm. When they walked into the restaurant the manager smiled.

 

“Astra.”

 

“Jones.”

 

“ Your usual table?”

 

“Yes. “

“We’ll grab another chair for you.”

 

“Thanks Jones.”

 

Alex smiled as they were led outside to a small table right next to the water.

Jones came and handed Astra a bottle of wine and two menus.

 

“You come here often?”

 

Astra nodded.

 

“I enjoy the time away from the city and the restaurant has good food, good wine, I cannot complain.”

 

“Good food makes a difference, what do you recommend?”

 

“The chowder is my favorite for a appetizer, the salmon fettacuine is excellent for an entrée and the death by chocolate cake is really good as a desert.”

 

Alex smiled and looked at Jones.

 

“I’ll have that.”

 

After dinner was ordered they talked about everything under the sun. They enjoyed laughing and joking with each other. They talked about serious things and not so serious things. Alex had found her taste buds exploding with every dish she tried and she enjoyed Astra’s company immensely. She was smart, beautiful and engaging. Astra noticed her thoughtful watching.

  
“What?”

 

“You would be an easy person to fall for Astra.”

 

Astra smiled sadly.

 

“Thank you Alex, you also would be easy to fall for.”

 

Alex smiled, a smile that came from her eyes causing them to light up. She reached out and took Astra’s hand.

 

“ Despite your reputation

 

Astra snorted.

 

“You’re referring to me being called “the General” at school.” Alex nodded laughing. “The only reason they call me that is because my detentions are horrible. I do not let them go to regular detentions, they stay with me and they hate it.”

 

“You make them write essays Astra, what do you expect?”

 

“Yes, but their number of times to detention and not turning in homework has decreased almost by half.”

 

Jones approached the table and chuckled at the interaction between the two women.

“Ladies as much as I hate to interrupt this, we need to close.”

 

Alex looked down at her watch.

 

“O my, Astra its one in the morning.”

  
“Well good conversation is timeless. Come, I’ll drive you home.”

 

When Astra pulled up in front of Alex’s home she turned off the engine and got out to open the door. She escorted Alex to the door and hugged her softly.

 

“Thank you for joining me for dinner.”

 

“You’re welcome, its honestly the best time I have had in a long time.”

Astra smiled brightly.

 

“I’m very glad to hear that, I should let you sleep.”

 

Alex laughed and nodded, but second guessing it she reached out and pulled Astra back to her and kissed her softly.

 

“Until next time. Good night Astra.”

 

 

Astra for her part stood on the doorstep for a moment, the feel of Alex’s soft lips on hers making her swoon. Until next time indeed.

 


End file.
